


In The Mood For...

by Heathcliff, orphan_account



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Crack, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heathcliff/pseuds/Heathcliff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new." (Do I Wanna Know? - Arctic Monkeys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Mood For Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> a gang au where the word chill doesn't exist
> 
> Warnings: SMUT SMUT A LOT OF SMUT, very bad humor, a bit of blood, maybe gorish, it will depends on Taehyun honestly idk what he's planning
> 
> A.N: This supposedly crack (apparently we both suck at that) fic will be a collection of unrelated drabbles meaning that you don't have to read the previous chapter to understand the new one, altho I would highly advice readers to do since the characters will be introduced in a chronological order and some chapters do have a following, but we will keep in mind to link you in those cases ^^  
> Big thanks to Mica to put up with this and not reporting us tbh!!!

“The boss has a meeting today with the Black Panther gang. You can accompany him with the rest of the subordinates as your first task.”

“Yes, Sir!” Seunghoon asserts loudly, putting a hand on his forehead.

“And... There is no real need for that. We wear suits but we’re still in a gang, not the military.”

“Yes S-- I mean, yes.” He gulps, unsure of what to say. He has recently been accepted into the Doberman gang as a bodyguard; but then again, it is a gang and he doesn’t know how to behave properly around his superiors. And today is his first day.

“I’m not going with them today so you can follow Jinwoo. He’s the boss’ right hand so all you have to do is obey him. Plus he’ll be willing to answer your questions if you have some... but don’t ask too much. He tends to be in a bad mood whenever those meetings happen.” The old man says and adds where Seunghoon can find Jinwoo before dismissing him.

After meeting most members of the gang, the bodyguard expects both the boss and his assistant to look like thugs, but he’s surprised with the outcome. Jinwoo is a short man with very delicate features, big eyes and fair skin, compared to the rest of the group. But that doesn’t lessen any bit of his strong –and slightly scary— vibe. He glares at Seunghoon when he greets him but doesn’t ignore him.

“So you’re the new guy. Well, I hope you don’t end up as Felix’s meal, like the previous one did.”

The tall man swallows hard and starts wondering if joining this gang was a good decision.

The next person he sees is the boss when they get into the limousine. Like Jinwoo, he wears a suit, a grey neat one with a matching tie and handkerchief at the front pocket. The cloth embraces his broad chest and shoulders like a second skin. He’s much taller than his right hand but shorter than Seunghoon. He has a frightening expression on his face and holds a black cane with a silver Doberman head, symbol of the gang.

“Is this Felix’s bodyguard?” He asks, voice husky and raw, without glancing at the new recruit.

“Yes!” Jinwoo answers, fishing a ham piece and feeding it to the Doberman sitting next to them.

“Felix?” His superior said he could ask questions and it seems like the time to do so because last time he checked, he was supposed to protect the boss and his close entourage.

“Yes, Felix… the dog.” Jinwoo replies, perplexed by such a stupid question –Seunghoon guesses it is from the face he gives him— before petting the scaring animal.

“Don’t get mislead though.” The pretty man adds, pointing to the dog. “Felix is able to shatter into pieces any human he wants. The only creature you have to protect him from is the other’s gang mascot.”

“Is this a prank?” Seunghoon wants to ask but chooses not to because well, he doesn’t know how to properly behave with a gang yet.

They soon reach a huge mansion and are welcomed by the domestics in the meeting room under the watchful guards’ attention.

“Master Nam will soon come join you.” One of the servants tells the guest, who only spats back, “Tell him to hurry his ass! I don’t have the whole day and some things need to be discussed!”

The guard swallows hard and nods before stepping away, the man seeming more fearsome than any of the thugs in the room.

“Have you missed me this much my dear Mino?” A soft voice acclaims as a young man enters the room, a black panther stepping by his side. It’s Seunghoon’s turn to swallow hard because now he knows for sure he wasn’t made fun of.  The host though doesn’t reach his expectation. His features are as delicate looking as Jinwoo’s, with the difference that they hold mischief all over them. His hair is long and parted in the middle and his outfit is by far, everything but professional. He is wearing leather pants and jacket with nothing under the latter, revealing his slightly toned torso while a choker of the same material is adorning his long neck. It seems all too odd for Seunghoon that an individual of such appearance can lead a gang so powerful that it puts Jinwoo in a bad mood.

“Probably less than your troubles! Thank your guards that I’m not beating your ass off right now, Taehyun, because some receipts are worth murdering you ten times!” The boss replies, his husky voice getting louder with each word and making it impossible for the present persons to breath.

“You seem very energetic today but don’t tempt me. You know I always wished I could carve your face all over again.” The pretty man says playfully as he sits on the other end of the table, facing Mino.

“Leave us alone!” The latter orders and subordinates from both guards leave the room.

“Are you sure we should leave our boss with that man? Shouldn’t we still try to prevent any potential fight?” Seunghoon whispers unsure to Jinwoo.

“Believe me, it is better for your eyes and ears to stay out that piece for a while.” The man answers unaffected.

“Ah... Mino... I’m so clo--”

“Not yet!” Mino grunts, grabbing Taehyun’s hips tighter as he thrusts inside him faster.

“Please... let me.. com--” The man wearing nothing but a choker moans, resting his palms on the tanned chest as he rocks himself harder.

Mino is lying naked on the table, his tattooed back in contact with the cold surface, with Taehyun sitting on his thighs -or more likely his cock- as the two of them groan in unison. The older slowly removes a ring from the exposed length and starts stroking it.

“So are you going to explain the facture I got?”

“Not... not now.” Taehyun has his eyes shut, his whole body squirming in pleasure before stopping when Mino tightens his hold around his shaft, taking his breath away.

“Okay… I will tell you... but please sto-op th-this!” He begs, now staring down at the older who complies and loosens his grip.

“We-we recently... got closer to... fuck, I’m so close!” He adds, digging his nails onto the other’s skin, gaining a painful groan from him and a slap on his ass, urging him to continue. “We got closer to… the robbers… and I-I wanted to... have fireworks!” He cries suddenly, coming all over himself and Mino, who soon joins him, thrusting a little more as he fills his walls. Taehyun collapses on him after he removes himself, getting a hold of his waist and letting him rest on his chest.

“Fireworks...? The receipt mentioned dynamites, not fireworks.” He murmurs since the younger is close by.

“When you mix it with blood and brain cells, it becomes as colourful as fireworks.” He chuckles, placing his chin on his chest and stares deep into his eyes.

“You’re sick.” Mino states, unaffected.

Taehyun licks his upper lip playfully. “I must tell you that it’s contagious.”

“Months ago, you told me I was a horny trash and now you’re not even better.” He adds, gradually rubbing himself against his body.

“You make me want to cut those balls of yours.” Mino grunts, his fingers already travelling to his wet hole.

“We both know your mouth would be horrified.”

“All I know is that I want to shut yours.” He glares at him before thrusting two digits inside him and gaining a soft whimper from the man.

“How would you do it?” Taehyun asks, his lips forming an “o” as moans escape his lips.

“With my cock.”

“Mine is getting hard at that thought.”

“Too bad they’re both entrapped down so I have to use another way.” Mino grins, slowly leaning his face closer.

“Which is?”

He’s answered by a hungry kiss on his lips, making him smile in return. 


	2. In The Mood For Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun finds a great joy at maddening Mino

“5 boxes were stolen. Some just contained munitions but the others had the new weapons.” Jinwoo asserts, reading a report he has in hand.

“Fuck!” Mino grunts, clenching his fists. “I’ll shoot that bastard myself when they find him.”

“If.”

“Not _if_. They better find him if they don’t want to end up with a bullet in the forehead.”

“Sure.” Jinwoo adds with his usual indifferent tone. “I should leave now.” He continues and leaves the office.

“Apparently one of the guys in charge of the importation stole some weapons. The boss is super mad today.”

Seunghoon hears one of the men from the group say while he’s petting Felix. They’re all at Mino’s  house and are still waiting for the next instructions as to how to handle the current situation.

“Well, maybe if he wasn’t fucking that horny Black Panther boss all the time, he would see what’s really happening inside his own gang.” Another responds annoyed.

“Oh, I heard rumors about that man. Is it true that he had been fucked by 3000 men?” The first demands curious and Seunghoon finds himself focusing on the conversation. Nobody has explained him the kind of relationship his boss and the other had beside the gangs partnership. And the other day, Jinwoo didn’t seem in the mood for any question so he avoided asking any. He somehow doesn’t want to bother that man — _especially_ that man— at all.

“Probably. Honestly I don’t get why the boss is so into that slut although I wouldn’t mind fucking him. I mean, he’s pretty ho--”

A bang sound follows before Seunghoon or anyone in the room can even hear the rest of the sentence.  He glances up to see the man’s body lying on the floor, a puddle of blood forming under his head.

“First, only I have the right to give him names. Two, nobody besides me fucks him.” Mino says sternly, a gun in hand as he stares coldly at the corpse. “And this applies to everyone!”

He then turns around about to enter his office again and orders nonchalantly, “You can all leave now but clean the floor from that dirt first.”

Seunghoon swallows hard, his hand no longer petting the dog. If Jinwoo is scary, Mino is a whole other matter.

It’s three pm when Mino is having a whisky drink and a light knock on his door is heard, an hour after the group was supposed to leave.

“I asked everyone to leave, who is--”

“Oh, you seem mad.” Taehyun bites his lips as he enters the office, closing the door behind him.

“And not in the mood to see you.” Mino dismisses him turning around to stare through window.

The other still walks in, brushing the few expensive decorations behind him. Some of them are original art pieces and he’s fully aware that Mino doesn’t like them being touched by anyone.

“But I am.” The man whispers in his nape once he reaches him, his hands resting on his chest.

“Taehyun, I really don’t feel like handling your horny ass today.” He spats back.

“A simple robbery can anger you so easily, Mino.” Taehyun teases, his hands leaving Mino’s torso. “I guess my horny ass will have to find someone else to be satisfied.”

The other reaches for his wrist and waist then, now facing him with a frown, his voice coming deep and raw. “Someone else? You’re not going anywhere!”

“I thought you weren’t in the mood to see me today.” The fair skinned man grins, taking a step closer making the distance between their faces tinnier.

“I changed my mind.” Mino groans before removing Taehyun’s jacket and exposing his upper body to the latter’s delight.  He wraps his shoulders with his arms, letting the other make his way inside his mouth and pants. He’s fully naked by the next minutes, rough fingers exploring every inch of skin and tracing over his tattoos.

Mino is then unzipping his own pants when Taehyun suddenly pushes him, making him collide against one of the statues, a recently bought Chinese one. The object falls on the floor, breaking into thousand pieces to Mino’s horror and Taehyun’s amusement.

The owner groans in frustration, switching his attention back to the author of the disaster with the face of death.

“What a shame.” Taehyun chuckles mischievously, biting his forefinger childishly while stepping backward and jumping on the desk.

“You needn’t to worry with a living art piece in front of you, though.” He adds, spreading his legs open over the wooden surface and pushing everything on it away, crystal and marbles miniatures included, before lying on it.  
Mino stares at the precious things he had picked himself joining the statue’s fate in disbelief.

“Tae… hyun.” He grunts, undoing his tie as he walks toward him, devouring him with his eyes alone.

“How much mad are you now?” Taehyun asks mockingly, licking his upper lip in anticipation as the man grabs his thighs. The intended result seems more enjoyable than expected and he’s glad he’s got Mino’s emotions directed at him instead.

“I’ll let your ass decide of that after I’m done with it.” The man growls and frees his bulging erection.

  
The clock on the wall marks six pm when Mino pours his second glass of whiskey for the day. He sits on a Prussian coloured armchair, his white shirt three buttons open and his trousers zipped up again. He crosses his legs and stares at the man washing inside the bathtub in the middle of the room.

Taehyun is humming to a song as he softly rubs his milky skin, water gleaming on it. He then steals a glance at Mino, sitting on four and showing a hip slightly bruised, the shadow of fingers on it appearing in dark blue.

“I think you went a bit rough here.” He muses, a wet hair lock falling on his left eye only to be brushed aside. 

“Be glad you’re still able to move.” Mino notifies, taking a mouthful of his drink and gazing at the marked naked man shifting to a more comfortable sitting position, not without looking at him suggestively.

Taehyun bites his lower lip, eyeing Mino from head to toe, the idea of his body being wrecked to the point of losing the ability to walk tempting him immensely.

“Can I also have some whiskey?” He asks with a sly smile that doesn’t get returned. Mino simply stands up and steps closer to the bathtub. He stares down at Taehyun unmoved before drinking a mouthful and bending down, holding his chin and claiming his lips, the whiskey going shared through the kiss.

He then separates their mouths and stands up, still looking at the man. The latter shifts, placing his hands on the edges to face Mino properly, licks the liquid dripping from his lips and swallows it all with a beam. “That was strong.” He murmurs satisfied. “Should I expect a treat in return?”

Mino smirks then at him, confirming his words and Taehyun is delighted to be good at guessing his thoughts.

The older unzips his pants and pulls his thick cock at Taehyun’s face height.

“Suck.” He orders and the younger complies without further delays.

He engulfs his length wholly at first, impatience taking over him. The prominent veins feel glorious under his tongue and he hollows his cheeks to give it better access. He gazes up at Mino with appetite, shifting himself closer, his own hardness rubbing against the inside of the bathtub.

At last, Mino appears to be the impatient one. He grips Taehyun from his wet hair and starts fucking his mouth merciless, images of the broken decorations coming to his mind.

The younger is drooling from the corner of his lips, spit mixing up with the layer of water on his chin as he doesn’t leave the man above from his eyes. His cock is threatening to come, the shaft pressed intensely against the surface and the sensation of Mino’s length choking him filling him with great arousal.

The older releases a thick jet of his cum inside his mouth, Taehyun coming undone at the warm feeling and following his climax closely, a rush of blood reaching his cheeks from the fluster. He swallows everything while Mino brushes his hair off gently and goes back to his seat, controlling his expression.

Taehyun contemplates him, a victorious smile curving upon his lips as he stands up after catching his breath back.

“Maybe I should break more things next time.” He says, putting a short bathrobe on.

“Don’t you dare!” Mino grunts, replying with a glare.

The younger chuckles and puts feet on the Turkish carpet, slowly walking toward the man before sitting on his lap, grinding his ass on it as he takes the glass from his hand with a smirk. He then drips the remaining whiskey on the floor, imbuing the expensive carpet. He bites his lip at the frown forming on Mino’s face and lets the object slip from his hand and explodes into million pieces.

“Watch me.”

It’s past ten pm when Taehyun checks his phone as he lays on Mino’s king sized bed, unable to move as the man had promised him.

“Hey Mino, can you carry me back to my place?” He shouts out, his body feeling extremely numb and aching, yet good, as predicted.

Mino totally ignores him though, walking by and entering the bathroom.

“If you don’t carry me I’ll stay fully naked on your bed all day until I can walk again!” He yells provoking him, yet still gets ignored as the man comes back and rests on the bed next to him, with a smirk this time.

He doesn’t want him out of his bed yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *happy cannibal noises* this keeps getting trashier but isn’t Taehyun lovely *-* ??   
> (this fic should just be named 1001 nights because of the amount of sex in it lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> Personal notes:
> 
> namplify: Hi everyone, this is my first writing collab and I really hope you enjoy this! I'm not really good with words so I saw this drabble thing as an opportunity to practice a bit. Also, most of the work is done by Shah, which means all the organizing and stuff and I'm thankful for that (kinda feel sorry for her for putting up with me HAHA). Be warned, this AU is sort of a dumping place for smut. LOL.
> 
> Heathcliff: Hello, long time no see, well Jiani resumes pretty much what I want to say aka this fic is an opportunity to practice :D and a dumping place for smut roflmao I warn you, none of my published smuts reached the level of the ones here so yeah, beware. Also Jiani doesn't know what she's talking about because she also has many chapters and stuff to prepare, she's just super busy atm


End file.
